After Hours
by Darkshines1984
Summary: A short Havers/Lynley fic based after season 6. A case the two are investigating puts some perspective on their lives.


After Hours

**Summary:** Lynley calls round at Havers in the night to discuss their current case but is that all he needs to talk to her about?

**Pairing:** Lynley/Havers Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Inspector Lynley Mysteries, or I'd be writing season 7 not fan fiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbara Havers was lying across her couch flicking through the television channels on her free serve box. It was just past midnight and she knew she should be trying to sleep, she had a complicated case to close tomorrow but the case was part of the reason she couldn't settle.

They had been investigating the disappearance and death of a young girl called Chloe Matthews and after two days of following the evidence they now had her mother in custody. It was clear her mother was guilty but it made the case incredibly harrowing. Tomorrow, Havers would have to sit and listen to the mother's explanation of events and then fill in hours of paperwork with Lynley. It made her feel physically sick just thinking about it and she knew it affected Lynley too, especially as he had lost his unborn child during his marriage to Helen. The idea of someone taking their own child's life was horrific and totally went against the human instinct to nurture.

A knock on the door brought her attention back to her current surroundings and she wondered who on earth would be outside her door at this time of night. She rolled of the couch and stumbled to the door, not even bothering to throw on her gown over her shorts and vest top.

She opened the door slightly and was not totally surprised to find her partner Detective Inspector Lynley standing there. He probably was the only logical person it could have been, unless it was a polite burglar.

"Sir?" she questioned before opening the door fully to let him in. He quickly ran his eyes over her but not quick enough for her not to notice, before stepping into the room and letting the door swing shut behind him.

"I know it's late" he explained "I did bring a gift though!"

He brought his right hand out from behind his back and revealed a packet of chocolate digestive biscuits.

"Park yourself on the couch and I'll make the tea then!" she responded, scuttling off into the kitchen. She returned within a couple of minutes with two steaming cups to find Lynley sat on one end of the couch watching BBC News, It was saying something about their current case.

When he realised she was there he switched the television off and turned to face her. He didn't say anything at first; he just watched her place the cup down on the table next to him before sitting on the other side of the couch. She curled her feet underneath her and watched him, waiting for him to say whatever he needed to say.

"I couldn't sleep" he finally admitted to her. "I just kept on churning this case over and over again in my mind."

"Me too" she agreed softly "It makes me feel sick just thinking about having to interview her again tomorrow in custody."

He had a pained expression on his face as he studied her but then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"How could a mother do that to her own child Havers?" he muttered "She didn't just kill her little girl but she mutilated her and stuffed her in a barrel, without a care in the world."

"Some people are just plain evil sir" Havers replied quietly. "They don't care who they hurt as long as they get their own way."

"She hasn't got her own way" Lynley stated firmly. "We're going to make sure she rots in jail."

They sat in silence for over a minute, her sipping her tea and him leant forward and deep in thought with his eyes closed. It worried Havers when he was this intense, probably because after all the things that had happened to him in the last couple of years she feared he'd crack. At the same time though he always looked more handsome to her when he was like this with his deep, dark, smouldering eyes. She stood up and placed her half drank cup of tea next to his untouched cup and stood directly in front of him. He still didn't open his eyes and on impulse she brushed the hair that had fell in front of his face back behind his ears with both hands. It was a strange thing for her to do because although it was not uncommon for him to occasionally make physical contact with her, she never did so to him. Possibly because she was afraid of how she felt about him and didn't want it to be obvious to him. Not that she was certain how she did feel of course; she just tried to avoid thinking about it. Her feelings were certainly of an unprofessional nature though and she doubted he could ever return them, they were worlds apart unfortunately.

To her surprise he leant into the contact and actually laid his head against her stomach which was covered by the flimsiest of material. She could feel his breath like it was against her bare skin and it made her nervous. She knew he needed comfort though so didn't step back and instead she felt her hand involuntarily begin stroking his hair. _What the hell are you doing Barbara_ she thought to herself but it didn't seem to stop her.

"That's really bloody relaxing" he virtually moaned the words and they were muffled by her vest top. She squeezed his shoulder affectionately and was surprised by how tense all his muscles were across there.

"Jesus sir I knew you were tense but not that tense, your back is like a bloody rock!" she exclaimed. He didn't even bother replying as she had begun to knead his shoulders with both hands, he just relaxed against her more.

After a few minutes she stopped her massage and stroked his hair again gently, he was virtually asleep.

"Sir if you are going to fall asleep in my apartment then I'd rather it wasn't here" she eventually spoke up. "I'm not standing for the entire night!"

He looked up at her sleepily and smirked.

"Are you trying to seduce me Barbara?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows in response.

"Not intentionally!" she replied. "Am I seducing you?"

"Rather bloody well" he mumbled and nuzzled back into her stomach.

"Rumour has it that it's not hard to do" she replied without thinking. She instantly regrets it as he pulled back and there was hurt in his eyes. She wasn't even sure what possessed her to say it. Fear perhaps? She didn't want to be just another conquest but surely he wouldn't treat her like that.

He leant back on the couch and rubbed his eyes with his hand, he was obviously thinking about what to say to her.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly "I didn't really mean to say that."

"I deserve it" he replied, finally looking her in the eyes. "I've used women and sex as a distraction Barbara and I regret it. I regret you've had to watch me doing so and I regret I didn't let you help me. I just didn't like you seeing me like that."

"It's not really my business" she said quietly, trying not to make eye contact with him as she said it.

"It is" he disagreed "It is because I need you to trust me. I need you to trust me because trust is what relationships are built on. I want to have a relationship with you."

"A relationship?" she repeated his words slowly trying to let it all sink in.

"Barbara... marry me?" he asked full of a confidence that she didn't feel. She looked at him aghast and stuttered before finally spitting out her sentence.

"Have you gone totally mad?!" she asked him seriously, edging away from the couch slightly. It was the only logical explanation she could think of for his actions.

He laughed and got to his feet, closing the distance between them before stopping virtually nose to nose with her. She looked up at him nervously.

"Not currently, in fact I think I've only recently just started seeing sense!" he replied thoughtfully.

"You're an Earl and I'm really not title marrying material!" she pointed out with a huge hint of confusion in her voice, "I mean could you imagine anyone calling me Lady Asherton!"

"I don't care" he replied firmly "You are the person I love and that's all the marrying material I need."

Havers stood there rooted to the spot just staring up at him, she wasn't even sure if she was breathing or not.

"I love you" he repeated "tell me you don't love me too"

In that instant she felt her heart lurch like it was jumping out her chest and she reached for him, grabbing onto his shirt with one hand and his head with the other as she desperately pulled him into her and their lips crashed against each others.

She instantly pulled back again so that she still had a grip of him but was no longer kissing him. No words would come, she was so shocked by her own actions and reactions that she just stood looking wide eyed at him.

Lynley slowly wrapped one hand loosely around her waist and when she didn't move away he reached up and caressed her cheek with his other hand.

"What are you scared of Barbara?" he asked softly "Is it about work or are you worried I'm just trying to get into bed with you?"

"Neither" she finally spoke up "If this doesn't work out and I lose you, then I'll have no one."

"Neither will I" he admitted "I'm just sure we have nothing to fear. I'm confident this will work."

She let go of the death grip she had on his shirt and wrapped her arm around his neck and relaxed against him. He pulled her close and they hugged each other tightly. Lynley nuzzled her cheek with his and trailed kisses along her jaw.

"Marry me" he whispered into her ear before pulling back slightly so he could look into her eyes. A smile broke out across her face and she choked back tears of happiness.

"Gladly" she finally managed to choke out.

Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure whether she'd leant in to kiss him or vice versa, but they were locked together in a slow and loving kiss which was gradually starting to become more passionate. Before it became too heated he pulled out of the kiss and held her close again.

"Considering the day we are going to have tomorrow I suspect it would be sensible if we try to get some sleep" he pointed out.

"Don't go" she whispered into his hear, she couldn't bare it if he left now.

"I'm not" he replied "I was planning to cuddle up in bed with you. I just thought we should leave the waking night till tomorrow!"

"I'm glad I tidied the bedroom before!" she giggled and trailed her fingers across his chest. He didn't comment, he just took her hand and pulled her in the direction of her room.

"See! I knew you were trying to seduce me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta Da


End file.
